


Count

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [26]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Caning, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: There were a lot of things Charles could say about himself. A lot of things people could say about him. Being sadistic usually wasn't among those things.





	Count

There were a lot of things Charles could say about himself.

He knew that he was intelligent, had more knowledge than a lot of people. He was proud of it.

He knew that he was fairly attractive by most people's standards. The drinks he got offered in bars and the flirting from women and men alike confirmed it. It wasn‘t something he could change and he admits freely that it had often helped.

He knew that he helped a lot of young people with his school. It wasn‘t always easy, but worth it.

He would have never said about himself that he was sadistic. He didn‘t like to hurt people, didn‘t liked it when people hurt themselves. He wanted to _help_, not to hurt them.

And still, it was very something soothing the way the cane laid in his hand, something so very right the way he felt powerful when the cane came down on Erik‘s buttocks and thighs, again and again until they were almost bloody.

Something very powerful when he walked around Erik, who was slightly bent forward on the bench and saw the way his eyes were glassy and his cock leaking.

Carefully, he let the tip of the cane wander from the other man‘s perineum over his balls up to the leaking tip, relishing in the moan he got. He put the tip under Erik‘s chin, lifted it up a bit, had no doubt that Erik didn‘t really saw him, only did what the cane suggested.

„What do you say?“, he asked, carefully watching Erik‘s face for any sign of discomfort, finding none.

"Thank you.“, Erik answered dutifully, no sarcasm in his voice, only sincerity.

It should be enough. But then, Charles was never known for just taking what was offered and then being happy with it.

„Good. What did you forget?“

He waited while Erik seemed to look for an answer. Waited for Erik to say the word they agreed on. It didn‘t come.

„I forgot to count, Charles.“

„Very good. What did I say would happen when you forgot to count?“

Erik took a shuddering breath.

„You… you would start all over again.“

Charles smiled and bend forwards a bit, pressing a chaste kiss on Erik‘s lips before pulling back again, smirking.

„Good. Ask for it.“

It shouldn‘t feel that good to hurt someone. He knew a lot of people would prefer to lock him up and throw away the key.

But Charles couldn‘t bring himself to care for anything else than the yelp and the whispered „One, thank you.“ when he let the cane fall down again on Erik‘s buttocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Bingo; N4


End file.
